El Castigo de Tsuna
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Relato de lo que Tsuna y Gokudera han vivido en tres semanas en las que Varia ha vivido junto con Vongola, el Décimo se da cuenta de que tiene la peor suerte del mundo. 5927, Totalmente comedia.


**Ciao gente! , me di un poco de tiempo para escribir algo random, ya hacía falta, me divierto mucho escribiendo este tipo de cosas. Esto trata más que nada de un capítulo de la mala suerte de Tsuna. Claro, salió de mi cabecita. En verdad me divertí escribiendo esto. Imagínense a Varia viviendo con Vongola...**

**Dejo el texto, esto está totalmente basado en los personajes TYL. **

**Advertencias: Shonen-ai 5927 / Malas palabras incluidas. **

**Puede que me haya salido un poco OCC. Pero espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**El castigo de Tsuna**

_ Ah… cómo vine a dar aquí.

Tsunayoshi, veinticinco años de edad. Décimo capo de la Familia Vongola… la persona con más mala suerte sobre la condenada Tierra.

Se encontraba en el hospital, la tercera en una semana. La primera fue en Lunes y llegó a urgencias por un golpe en la cabeza propiciado por un candelabro que se ''cayó de repente'' (encima del castaño Squalo estaba en la escena del crimen). La segunda por un desmayo (provocado por el golpe de una pistola), y por último había caído a la cama de hospital por envenenamiento por unas galletas (que no recuerda haber ingerido).

Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado por la vida que llevaba, eso de ser un mafioso le daba tremendo dolor de cabeza, no solo por el estresante trabajo, si no por las personas con las que trabajaba. Desde hace diez años les conoce, pero como son algo… inusuales todavía le cuesta mantenerse firme ante los mafiosos.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe.

Ahí venía uno, el más ruidoso pero su mano derecha.

_ ¡Juudaime! Despertaste por fin ¡me tenías muy preocupado! –Sin importarle los catéteres inyectados en sus manos, se le echó encima para abrazarlo.-

_ Por el amor de Dios Gokudera-kun, me lastimas. Estoy vivo.

_ Lo siento ¡es que pensé que te perdería! Y si te fueras no tendría motivo para vivir. –Comienza a llorar.-

_ _Increíble… _P-pero aquí estoy, solo comí por error las galletas de Bianchi, además es la tercera vez que dices esas cosas. –Suspira.-

_ Grr… ¡Esa zorra! ¡La explotaré!

_ Es tu hermana… además creo que todo esto fue una broma pesada.

_ ¿Quién fue Juudaime? Para asesinarlo enseguida.

_ Deja de hablar violentamente. Bueno, teniendo a… ciertas personas viviendo en la mansión… -Su expresión cambia a una cara de frustración.-

_ Te dije que era mala idea recibirlos en casa.

_ ¿En dónde más pueden vivir? Aunque no estén totalmente afiliados a Vongola, seguimos siendo una familia.

_ ¡Llevan dos semanas en la casa y ésta última semana tú has caído dos veces al hospital! Es hora de echarlos, los recibimos por que no tenían a donde ir cuando fueran dados de alta, recuerda su ''accidente''.

_ Llevo tres… no Gokudera-kun, no lo hagas. No tienen a donde ir. –Le dice mientras lo toma de la mano.-

_ Pero Juudaime, lo dejarán en coma la próxima vez y no voy a esperar ese momento.

_ No tienen casa.

_ -Suspira.- Por que quemaron su castillo cuando peleaban por la cena de año nuevo. Recuerda: Fran encendió los fuegos artificiales que le lanzó a Belphegor pero se equivocó y lo que prendió fueron dinamitas que explotaron justo en el cuarto de explosivos, todo por que Xanxus los corrió de la mesa y a los genios, de todos los lugares que tenían se les ocurrió pelear ahí.

_ Huh… no tienen límites. –Se agarra la cabeza.- No me preocupa si se lastiman entre ellos, es inútil razonar con Varia, lo que me preocupa es que me paguen el préstamo que les hice de gastos médicos.

_ ¿Ves?, es mejor que los corramos ¡a la de ya!, solo uno sigue internado, los otros bastardos ya pueden pararse.

_ Solo hasta que su situación económica se estabilice y puedan conseguir un hogar, se paciente.

_ ¡Pero si les pagamos una semana de internamiento más lo extra del otro imbécil del cuarto que sigue! Con eso es suficiente. Además esos malditos van a explotar el cuartel, recuerda que Hibari nunca se llevó bien con ellos, y menos Mukuro. ¿Y el Haneuma? Está de vacaciones con nosotros y el siempre se mete en donde Hibari tiene un problema. ¡Una revolución se acerca! –Dice histérico.-

_ Eso no pasará. _Aunque tiene razón. _Pero –Le sonríe.- Gokudera-kun me alegra que hayas estado conmigo en las tres veces que he caído aquí. Bueno, en la primera Yamamoto me dijo que te desmayaste al verme aquí pero, siempre estás a mi lado. Gracias.

Gokudera aflojó su rostro ante esas palabras de agradecimiento de parte de su razón de vivir, su cielo. Después de dedicarle una sonrisa se acercó un poco al rostro contrario con el fin de depositarle un beso. Tsuna se abrazó a su guardián de la Tormenta y cerró los ojos esperando el contacto.

Antes de que el pelo-plateado rozara sus labios, un estruendo los interrumpió bruscamente y dos llamas atravesaron la pared causando que ésta se derribara… dejando al descubierto a los dos amantes.

_ Escorias, dejen de romancear y resuelvan el problema de su cochina casa ahora. –Menciona un furioso Xanxus, soplando a las pistolas.-

_ ¡Mira lo que has hecho estúpido! ¿Qué es más importante que la salud del Décimo para que vengas a joder de ésta manera? Con tener tu puta presencia a diario en casa es suficiente.

_ Deja de ladrar, perro de Tsunayoshi.

_ ¡Qué dia…

_ Disculpen todos, el Jefe se acabó la comida de los Vongola. –Dice Fran, quien iba llegando detrás de Xanxus.-

_ ¿Qué? ¡Xanxus, te dije que solo comieras lo que era necesario, somos más personas en casa!

_ Tenía hambre mocoso. –Le apunta con la pistola.- Y quiero dos kilos de filete de res ahora.

_ ¡Xanxus! –Interrumpe Hayato apuntando al pelinegro con su cañón.-

_ Ya basta los dos, estamos en un Hospital ¿pueden comprender eso? –Dice Tsuna, frotándose las sienes.- Gokudera, por favor llévalo a comer.

_ Me niego Juudaime, lo siento.

_ Huh… entonces por favor pide algo para comer, claro que para todos.

_ ¡Pero Juudaime!

_ Ha-ya-to. –Lo mira profundamente.-

_ Solo por que no te puedo decir que no a ti. ¿Ven imbéciles? ¡El décimo tiene un alma pura y les dará de comer, agradezcan!

_ Basuras. –Se va el Jefe Varia.-

_ Eh… El Jefe está de mal humor por que Squalo alcanzó a robarle dinero antes de que el Castillo explotara, y se fue de vacaciones a Miami, tuvo el descaro de mandarle una foto por Internet. Es lo más inteligente que el estúpido Capitán de estrategias ha hecho.

_ Ushishishi y ese maldito se fue sin nosotros, nos dejó como niñeras del jefe.

_ Ah, es que el niñero del jefe, o la esposa del jefe: Levi-san no ha sido dado de alta, nosotros salimos la semana pasada por que los daños fueron menores, pero el se llevó el golpe grande.

_ El Jefe nunca se paró de su silla aún cayendo pilar por pilar de la casa, ese idiota lo sacó con todo y silla, pero para su mala suerte el castillo se derrumbó encima de el. –Ríe Bel.-

_Eso es… -Gokudera escuchó todo, provocó un tic nervioso en el ojo.-

_Terribles, lo son…

_Ushishishi los dejamos solos. –Carga a Fran.- Gracias por la comida, Tsunayoshi.

_ Lamento que el jefe los interrumpiera de tan escena romántica, está en su ciclo menstrual.

_ Deja de decir estupideces rana inútil. Bye-bie.

Rojos ante los comentarios, decidieron no hablar en un buen rato, hasta en la noche, mientras Sawada cenaba un cocktail de frutas cortesía del Hospital italiano en donde se hospedaba.

_ G-Gokudera-kun… ¿fue buena idea pedir de comer a domicilio para tantas personas? Viéndolo así, Hibari, Dino, Mukuro y Byakuran… _desde hace tiempo llega solo a buscarle pelea a Mukuro_ también están ahí… mas Varia… Mierda.

_ Me gustaría decirte que si pero… sabes que ellos pelean hasta por las moscas que los siguen.

_ Solo espero no ver alguna mala noticia en el periódico de mañana. –Suspira Tsuna.-

Al día siguiente:

Sábado 20 de Enero.

''Residencia es destruida por las personas que vivían ahí. ''

Los implicados declaran que se peleaban por el último trozo de pay de queso.

Hay detenidos.

_ No puede ser cierto… quieren matarme

_ ¡Juudaime! ¡No se desmaye!

Sawada Tsunayoshi, veinticinco años, Jefe de una familia mafiosa. El hombre con más deudas del mundo.

* * *

_x'D Espero haberlos echo reír un rato. Recibo todo tipo de comentarios y tomatazos. _

_*Ruki*_


End file.
